Smash Fortress: The Series
by Edfan765
Summary: What happens when a few smasher decide to play "Team Fortress?" Smash Fortress, that's what! The children lounge to have candy, and the Smash Fortress is gonna get it back! But can they get passed the not-so-complicated security system?
1. Operation: HIGHTAIL

_**Smash Fortress**_

_**Episode 1: Operation H.I.G.H.T.A.I.L.**_

**_H- Heavyily  
I- Incompitant  
G- Group  
H- Head  
T- To  
A- Affectivly  
I- Infiltrate  
L- Lair_**

King DDD, Kirby, Link and Zelda are seen at a mall. King DDD and Kirby are eating some pizza (by inhaling).

Zelda sighed."Remind me why I came with you losers?"

"Cause you love me."

"Of course…"

Zelda checked her watch. "Crap! We are gonna get in deep trouble if we are late for dinner! … Again!"

Link suddenly stopped drinking his soda and spat everything out. "Dammit! What time is it?"

"5:50!" Zelda replied, panicking

King DDD stopped eating and yelled out "AHH!! NOT GOOD! The king needs his food!"

Kirby plopped out of his chair "But we just ate 4 pizza pies."

"Oh… BUT STILL! WE NEED TO GET BACK BEFORE MASTER GIVES US A HELL OF A BEATING!!"

Kirby smiled. "I think it's time for…"

King DDD grinned as well "the ultimate crime fighters…"

Zelda interrupted their heroic chant "I'm not going to play that stupid 'Team Fortress' game again! I'm going back myself." She left.

Link shrugged. "Ahh forget her. I'm in!"

Kirby jumped up and down. "Yay! Now it's time for…"

"HEAVY!" King DDD bellowed.

"SNIPER!" Link said

"SPY!" Kirby chanted.

"And we are…" the three paused dramatically.

"SMASH FORTRESS!" A Smash ball emblem appeared.

Link jumped into a trash can, King DDD shoved himself into a bathroom, and Kirby stuck himself into a phone booth to change (Superman Parody)

"I AM VERY HEAVY!" King DDD yelled, coming out of the bathroom. He was now in a light blue robe and a brown top and bottom. His mallet was now white and black and he wore a blue and yellow football helmet. His feet were also black.

"Look out, ally Sniper on the loose." Link said, coming out of the trashcan. His shield was brown and sword was replaced by a more versatile wooden sword. Link's hat was brown, along with his shoes. He wore beige pants and red tunic. At the bottom of the tunic, where everyone thinks Link wears a skirt, is black with red outline. He is also wearing fingerless gloves. He is also wearing an orange mask that only covers his eyes.

"I'm not an enemy spy! I'm on your side!" Kirby shouted. He is wearing a magenta all body mask that leaves his eyes and mouth revealed. His feet are beige striped and his cutter blade is replaced with a long knife.

"Okay let's go!" Sniper (Link) yelled. He dashed out of the door. Heavy (King DDD) and Spy (Kirby) followed him.

_**Main Objective: Get to the Smash Mansion before the Timer is up.**_

Spy managed to get ahead. "Is anyone gonna push the freakin' car?"

Sniper made a frown of annoyance.

"Incoming!"

Sniper suddenly opened his eyes wider. "Sentry, right up there!"

*CRASH!*

_**Current Objective: Save Spy.**_

Ike is seen with Kirby in his mouth, immobilized.

"Uh oh!" Sniper said.

In a muffled tone of voice, Spy said, "What? Am I gonna have to fend off against this guy all by myself?"

Sniper and Heavy caught up to Spy. "Come on, this party isn't going to cap itself! Get going!" Sniper said. Heavy shoved his hand in Ike's mouth and pulled Spy out. He put him down and picked up Ike who was now normal.

Spy left saying "The clock's movin' backwards! Get going!"

Ike, angered said "Seriously, you guys suck."

Heavy, not paying attention, threw Ike away, injuring him. "KEEP PUSHING!" He left to catch up to Sniper and Spy.

_**Current Objective: Keep Running!**_

Sniper got out his watch, and it said "Five minutes left in the mission. Five minutes."

Sniper yelled "Hurry up, clock's movin' backwards! PUSH IT! PUSH IT!"

The three started to run faster. It wasn't long until Sniper started to slow down. "Ah crap… I can't push it hard enough." He stopped for a moment.

_**Current Objective: Get Past the Construction Yard!**_

Meanwhile with Spy and Heavy. Spy notices a dead end in front of them. "Ah crap…" He suddenly has an idea. He grabs Heavy and puts him in front of him, running faster. He smashes through the wooden fence.

"I AM VERY HEAVY!" Heavy yelled in a happy tone. "OH NOOOO!!!" They were heading straight for a steamroller. Spy then put Heavy in the ground like a pole vault and jumped into the steamroller, hurting himself.

"RAWR!!!" Heavy bashed his head through the front of the steamroller and grabbed Spy with his Inhale ability. Spy accidentally flipped a lever and the steamroller started moving. Spy started running. He ran into a crane. "I cannot believe this!" The crane hook launched up then drifted down and launched him into Heavy, in which they both got rammed into the steamroller. Let's just say…

***SQUISH***

"Keep pushing!" Heavy said, after the steamroller passed.

"Medic!" Spy said. He checked his watch. 4 minutes left. "AWW CHEESE!"

He and Heavy are suddenly hit by a speeding car. Sniper was driving! Spy and Heavy are knocked up and land in the back seat, because the top was gone.

"Missed me?" Sniper asked, grinning.

"Yeah! How did you hot wire this thing?" Spy asked.

"I had a little lesson from Engineer (Ness). I was able to build a battery to power the hotride!" Sniper grinned.

"Yeah, here's something you should of built, an knot tying machine!" He and Heavy suddenly gasped. Sniper looked ahead to see Lucario, Meta-knight, and Snake.

"Enemy patrol!" Sniper yelled.

"It looks like those idiots are playing Team Fortress again." Snake said. "They are complete geeks" Meta knight said.

"SPIES!" Spy yelled out. "I SPY A SPIES!" Heavy yelled too. The three crashed their car into a heap of garbage next to the "spies."

Lucario said "It looks like it's dead end for these-"

"INCOMING!" Spy yelled running out.

"INCOMING!" Heavy yelled following Spy.

"INCOMING!" Sniper yelled out, following Heavy.

The three ran. Sniper looked above him to Meta Knight heading straight for him flying.

"AHH!!"

Meta Knight stabbed Sniper's hat to the ground, and Sniper would not let go.

"Time to beat up this 'Sniper'." Snake said, grinning evily.

"Snipah! SPY!!" Heavy yelled to Spy. Spy ignored him and kept running "Push it, push it!"

Heavy ran back and forth deciding whether to follow Spy or save Sniper…

_**Objective: Get to the Mansion and regroup with the others.**_

Spy continued to run. "No no no… the clock! Anyone else pushing this thing?" he looked around and there was a shortcut underneath a ladder. "Alright!" He ran under the ladder. "That's what I'm talking about!" Suddenly, gardening tools fell from the sky.

Spy closed his eyes, thinking he was going to get hit. He opened his eyes to see everything had missed him.

"Un-freakin'-touchable!" At that second, he was hit in the head by anvil. Above, was Ike who was laughing. "Don't you ever cross me again, dork!" He left.

_**Final Objective: Get to the Mansion**_

"Hey, someone help me out!" Spy pleaded, as Heavy ran by, covered in bruises and carrying Sniper. "Push it, Push it!"

"Well, I'll be damned!" Sniper said. "Take it like a man, shorty."

Heavy check apiece of a watch he stepped on. 2 minutes left. Sniper noticed his shadow moving. He looked at the sun for a moment and said "GO GO GO!!"

Spy, who was somehow able to escape the anvil, yelled out "PUSH IT MAN!!"

The three started running. Sniper checked his watch again. 50 seconds left.

"PUSH IT HARDER!!" Sniper suddenly felt a pain in his liver area. He was pushing himself too hard. He clutched onto it. "Gah…"

"Keep pushing! We're almost there!" Spy yelled, pointing at the mansion in sight.

"Go on without me!" Sniper said, slowing down. Heavy grabbed his wrist and ran faster, dragging Sniper painfully across the ground "No! We go together!"

"Oh yeah baby!" Spy said, only having to cross a quite street to make it to the mansion. 40 seconds left

Suddenly, a dark cloud went over the mansion and the trio.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Spy said, as heavy winds pushed him into Heavy, who even he was having trouble walking to the mansion. It was starting to rain heavily and lightning filled the sky. Sniper was hanging onto Heavy's robe. "DAMMIT! Dammit dammit dammit. Dammit dammit dammit!

Heavy made a grin of determination. He used Sniper's bow and shot an arrow to the mansion. The Arrow had a rope, and Heavy climbed it, with Spy and Sniper holding on.

"Nice shot!" Spy said, smiling, as Heavy got close.

"We're gonna make it!" Sniper said.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Smash Fortress's side today. At that moment, an army of pies with legs (from an experimental game) ran past the mansion. Roy, was riding on one of the pies yelling "Ya, ya! Run pies! Get yer exercize!"

Heavy (King DDD to remind you) loved pies. He stopped and panted "P-P-P-P-PIES!!!" He grinned widly as Spy said "That's just not right!" 25 seconds left.

In slow motion, Heavy repeated his name as he "Belly Flopped" into the flock of pies.

Spy managed to escape to the mansion. "Huh? Alright!" He was about to go in, when he saw Sniper getting trampled by the pies. "Help me!"

Spy looked back at the mansion. He looked at Sniper again.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!"

10 seconds! Spy looked back at the mansion. He quickly said to Sniper "No no, the" 5 seconds "time on the" 4, "clock! Gotta get" 3 "There on time" 2 "Sorry!" 1

He dashed into the door but the door was locked because time was up.

**_MISSION FAILED_**

Spy stared in disbelief that his team had failed. The storm cleared up and the weird army of pies left. Heavy was seen, with pies all over his face. He is also holding 6 more pies in one hand, and Sniper in the other. Sniper sighed. "You're alright Heavy. Unlike someone I know!" He glared at Spy.

Spy remained silent. Heavy said "At least Master Hand didn't catch us!"

JINX! Master Hand bashed out of that door at that moment. "You three are late! That's it! Punishment time!"

With some quick thinking, Sniper said "We'll give you 3 pies if you spare us!"

Master Hand passed. He then said "Each."

Sniper thought "oh crap…"

_**Epilogue**_

Kirby is seen in a dungeon like area, with Crazy Hand smacking him in the butt with a paddle. "CRY MORTAL! CRY!!!"

"HELP ME!!"

Link and King DDD watched from a window.

Link turned back in defeat. "If only I scavenged a few more pies…"

King DDD cheered him up. "You did well though, Sniper."

"You really think so?"

"Think what?"

The two friends walked away.

**_Next Time, in Smash Fortress_**

"**YOU SOLD US OUT?!" Kirby yelled. Zelda pushed him away. "Hell yeah. You guys are so immature."**

**Ness stood up. "We are not immature!"**

**Zelda replied "Yeah right. Later, losers."**

**Kirby, King DDD, Ness, Sonic, and Roy looked pretty angry. "We're getting back at her!"**


	2. Operation: REVENGE part 1

**QUICK NOTICE: The Pyro rank now belongs to Roy. Originally it was to Bowser, but Roy seems more of a pyromatic than him...**

**Another Quick Notice: Crazy Hand was sugar high today! So all of his sentences will NOT make sense and might take some time to decode.**

**Quick Notice Strikes Back: This chapter's 3 times longer than the last! Bit of a change, hmm?**

**The Quick Notice is Persistant, isn't he?: This chapter would go well in a tragedy/drama/angst catagory, if only this was a oneshot. Oh well.**

_**Smash Fortress**_

_**Episode 2: Operation R.E.V.E.N.G.E. (Part 1)**_

**R-Radical  
E-Event  
V-Violently  
E-Ends  
N-'N  
G-Giant  
E-Explosions**

Days later, Kirby was finally released from his punishment. He didn't understand how Master Hand suddenly appeared, or why the doors were locked. It's as if it was all planed.

"Ahh, forget about the whole incident. Just don't be late again. But I wish I could have seen you eaten by Ike!" Roy, said.

Kirby smiled as he was being acompanied by King DDD, Ness, Sonic, and Roy, his dearest friends, while walking back to his room after a tough battle with Snake. He stopped when he heard Zelda's voice coming before making a left turn into another hallway. The group bumped into Kirby like a line.

"What the-"

"SHH!!!"

Kirby listened closely.

"... and then I locked the door and while Master Hand was floating by, he heard the door bang. That little marshmellow should have known better than to mess with me..."

Kirby suddenly jumped and tackled Zelda to the ground. She was talking with Lyn and Samus.

"YOU SOLD US OUT?!" Kirby yelled. Zelda pushed him away, getting up. "Hell yeah. You guys are so immature."

Ness stood up. "We are not immature!"

Zelda shook her head. "What about that time you stuffed peanut butter in my hair while I was sleeping last week?"

**FLASHBACK:**

**Kirby quietly comes out of Zelda's closet. As she is sleeping. "He he he... She's about to have a 'sticky' situation..." He opened up a jar of peanut butter and dumped the contents on Zelda's head. Zelda woke up, beat Kirby up, and threw him into an incinerator, where 8 hours later, Roy came by and saved him.**

**Roy walked past the incinerator. "Hey Kirb! What are you doing in that 429 degree incinerator?"**

**Kirby, who was slowly turning into a burnt krisp of the marshmellow he once was yelled "DOES THAT REALLY MATTER?! GET ME OUT!!"**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Uhh... No?" Kirby lied.

Zelda replied "Yeah right. Plus you guys play 'Team Fortress' all the time."

Lyn inturrupted. "Wow, Zelda wasn't kidding when she said you guys were **_lame_**."

"Come on girls, let's just leave these dorks." Samus said. The others agreed and left.

Kirby, King DDD, Ness, Sonic, and Roy looked pretty angry. "We're getting back at her!"

**_Main Objective- Get even with Zelda_**

Spy and Heavy were already dressed up in the HQ, which was Kirby's room.

Roy came out the incinerator. "It's very hot in here! No wait, that's just me!" he said.

His chestplate was now orange with his hair an even brighter shade of red and it is a bit more orange at the top, resembling fire. His cape is now all red and his sword is a bit more red, but still looks yellow. His boots and shoes are also orange. His pants are now black with pictures of flames on it. His head piece is just as red as his cape.

Ness came out of the closet in a tuxedo. Realizing his mistake, he jumps back in.

"Scout route for five! Want one?" Sonic came in through the window, now in an outfit. His shoes are now grey, but his gloves are black. He now has sunglasses and wheres a camo shirt and pants. He also wears a camo headband.

Ness came out of the closet, except now he was in a ballerina outfit. "COME ON!!" He jumped back into the closet with the rest of the team laughing.

Kirby got out some blueprints, showing the entire Smash Mansion.

"Okay this is the plan." Kirby announced "While Zelda is brawling against Scout today at 1400 hours (2:00 PM), Pyro shall secretly drop a large amount of our latest (and currently the only) creation. Here it is, the Smarter Bomb: Justaa-Bomb (pronounced Just-ay-bom)" He held up a round shiny sphere. It had a single mechanical green eye. It never blinked and had an antena sticking out of the top.

**The Justaa-Bomb is a powerful weapon that has a motion sensor inside that will follow its target until detonation.**

**J-Just  
U-Using  
S-Sensors  
T-To  
A-Attack  
A-And****  
B-Bomb  
O-Offensivly  
M-Meaning  
B-Boom**

**Usefulness-4  
Powerfulness-5  
Sneakyness-1  
Awsomeness-3  
Tier Level- 3**

Pyro spoke. "Uhh, why do we have a codename meaning for the bomb?"

Scout laughed. "It's to test if anyone will realise what we ripped off." (Cookie to the first person who tells me what TV show that joke is from.

Heavy shrugged. "So than whut?" (he pronounces what "whut)

Kirby snickered a bit. "These bombs won't fail! We won't need a back up plan." He looked at the clock. It was 1:50 P.M. "It's showtime! (Snake: Hey! That's my catchphrase!)"

The four left. Wait? What about-

Ness popped out of the closet. But he finds out that he's in his underwear. "NOT FAIR!!" He hopped back into the closet.

**Current Mission: Obliterate Zelda with the J.U.S.T.A.A.B.O.M.B.**

Scout, now in his normal attire of just white gloves and shoes, appeared on the stage, Final Destination, with Zelda as his opponent.

The Announcer's voice rang.

3

2

1

GO!

Zelda used Din's Fire, which Sonic dodged by rolling backwards. He quickly ran up to Zelda and met her with a dash attack that knocked her up. Sonic used an Up Smash to juggle her. But, Zelda double jumped away. Sonic used his spin dash attack to attack her. Zelda retalliated with Nayru's Love. Sonic was hit a few times and jumped backwards. Once more, he used his spin dash. He hit Zelda this time and Sonic jumped up and used his backkick to give Zelda a great deal of damage. Zelda used Farore's Wind to propell her back onto the stage, where she quickly did an upwards smash. Sonic was shocked for a bit and launched high into the air. Zelda jumped and used a small explosion from her hand. The incredible knockback nearly sends Sonic flying, but not enough to star KO him. Sonic sends himself plowing into the ground, foot first, luckily hitting Zelda who is launched into the air a little.

While the battle is raging on, Pyro, dressed normally, stole on of Snake's Cyphers and is now flying with it. Holding it with one hand, and with a few J.U.S.T.A.A.B.O.M.B.s in the other, he soars the sky. Sonic noticed this, and continued to fight, as this was part of the plan. Zelda paused to look at Roy. "What the-" She was inturrupted by a whirling punch from Sonic. She ignored Roy and continued to brawl with Sonic.

Roy caught the target in his sights. He threw the J.U.S.T.A.A.B.O.M.B.s down. He unfortunatly, let go of the cypher by accident and fell off the stage, were he was turned into a sticker, as there was no trophey of Roy in Brawl. "OH SUGARED HONEYED ICED TEA!!" He yelled. But no one could hear him. He was just a sticker now.

Zelda noticed a metal ball heading for her. She jumped out of the way, but the ball followed her. She had to deal with the bombs and Sonic. Sonic, was taunting for the camera with his infamous "You're too slow!" taunt. Infact, he was sure that Zelda would never win with 8 bombs following her, so he was just constantly doing his "You're too slow!" taunt.

Zelda used Din's Fire to blow up one bomb. This however, let one to lazily drift into her back, setting off and explosion that knockered her to the ground. She quickly rolled out of the way of another smashing into the ground. Meanwhile, Kirby, who was still dressed up like Spy, looked at Zelda through a pair of binoculars, running away from the bombs and Sonic taunting constantly. He laughed. "HAHA! Mess with me!" Heavy popped out of no where and said "Apple pie for desert!"

Zelda continually dodged, however the bombs would not stop following her. Two of the bombs set off on her when they finnally caught up to her. Again, she was knocked down to the ground. By now she was tired and hurt (physically mind you) from all the runnning and explosions that were set upon her. She couldn't get up. Sonic laughed and continued to do his "You're too slow!" taunt. Zelda noticed the bombs getting closer and closer. Her last thought was "God, Sonic. Your taunt is so damn annoying!" She fainted there on the stage.

**Later...**

Zelda woke up with a shock. She was about to scream, but then realised she wasn't on the Final Destination. She looked around confused. "Of course." She thought aloud. "I fainted on the stage, and now I'm in the infirmary. She was still feeling weak, so she just laid back in her bed without another thought.

**Meanwhile in Kirby's room**

Ness popped out of the closet... only now a bunch of tatoos and a missing leg. "WHAT THE HECK!?!" Ness yelled, jumping back into the closet.

**Now, actually with the Smash Fortress in Kirby's room 10 minutes later**

Spy felt both pleased and angry. How that was possible, not even he knows. "I can't believe that you still lost, Scout!" He scowled. Sonic shrugged. "I don't know how. One last bomb must have found a new target."

Pyro was not as displeased as Spy. "Hey, at least Zelda got knocked."

Spy's frown changed to a grin. "That will teach her at least."

**The next morning**

Kirby slept peacfully, despite the fact that he nearly killed a princess (or his friend's girlfriend). He got up and ran down stairs with King DDD for breakfast.

Link was sitting in the chair ahead of them. He was looking miserable, and did not have any breakfast. Ike and Marth looked symphetically at him.

Roy walked up to Kirby. "Dude, we need to talk." Behind him was Sonic and Luigi.

Kirby shrugged. "Okay. Come on." He urged King DDD to finish his large amount of steak. King DDD quickly inhaled his breakfast, including the plate, and followed the other four to Roy's bedroom.

Roy closed the door as they all walked in. He sighed. "Take a look at the newspaper." Kirby looked to his right, to see the newspaper. He read it. "Toast shortage fixed. Late last night, the toasty-to-"

"No you idiot! The 'Smasher's Inquiry'!" Sonic said. Kirby put the first newspaper back. However, King DDD snatched it and started reading it with amazment. "YES! THE TOAST SHORTAGE IS GONE! I'm going to Sir Toasty's Bar and Grill for lunch today!"

Kirby took the newspaper that was on his left this time. He was shocked to see "Sonic is an Epic Phail on it." However, Roy said "Other side."

Kirby turned the page over to see a picture of Zelda laying on the infirmary bed. He took a look at the headliner. He was filled with extreme guilt and sorrow.

**Good-bye Zelda**

**Early this morning, veteran Smasher, Zelda was found dead in the Smash Mansion infirmary. The doctor, Doctor Mario claimed that he could not do anything to save her, as her death was just unpreventable. "Unfortunatly, Zelda just couldn't cheat death this fatal morning." Quotes Dr. Mario.**

**This loss became a shock to many. Most of the smashers were shocked and depressed by Zelda's death. "I can't believe she's gone." Ike, a newcomer quoted. "I thought this was all a game." Samus, Zelda's best friend quoted. Even Ganondorf could not help but shed tears that Zelda was dead. However, no one was as depressed as Link.**

**Link could not be reached for a comment, for after we had told him about the tragic parting, he broke down and ran into his room, sobbing along with his smaller counterparts, Young Link and Toon Link.**

**The smashers were not the only ones upset. Many Nintendo fans were struck with grief after hearing about Zelda's death. Many Nintendo fans terminated their membership, while others have rebeled against the Nintendo company, thinking that they just made Zelda die for no good reason.**

**"They can't just kill off one of their main characters like that! Only J.K. Rowling can do that!" Quoted Amanda, a 16 year old girl.**

**However, no one knows exactly why Zelda had died. The only clues were that during a match against Sonic the Hedgehog yesterday afteroon, silver balls with green metalic eyes attacked the princess by setting off explosions near her. She had fainted and won, after one bomb had knocked Sonic of the stage. Link and Marth dragged the unconsious princess to the infirmary, where Doctor Mario had assured them that Zelda would be fine.**

**Nintendo had announced that due to the fact that Zelda had died, they may have to discontinue the Legend of Zelda series. Master Hand had been asked for questioning. He said "I am not responsible for anything here!" However, his brother quoted "ZELDAH DYED?! MISTER HAND BRUDER, WHY DID U LETTER DIE?! O WELLZ, PARTEH AT MUH HOUZE!" This leads the investigation team to believe that Master Hand was responsible for the death of the Hyrulian princess. ****If claims are true, Nintendo may also have to discontinue the Super Smash Brothers Series as well, due to the fact that there will be no main antagonist.**

**We at the Daily Dax, wish that Zelda will rest in peace.**

**Also, due to request and threating with many bombs, Crazy Hand is throwing a public party at 7:00 P.M. Tonight.**

**"BE DARE, OOR ELZ I SND MUH RMI O BUNNIZ TO ATAK!!" Quotes Crazy Hand.**

Kirby stopped reading. He looked up to see Roy and Sonic giving him angry glares. However, Luigi and King DDD were more facinated by the "Gravy Inquirer" paper.

"See? Your recklessness ended Zelda's life!" Sonic said, being serious. Roy, also acting serious (HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!) added "Getting paddled by Crazy Hand is one thing, but death is another."

For once in his life, Kirby was actually filled with guilt. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. Sonic shook his head. "Her funeral's today. I'm going to go get something decent." He shot Kirby one last glare as he left the room with Roy and Luigi. King DDD said "I'm keeping the newspaper. So, what did I miss?"

**MEANWHILE**

Ness, once again comes out of the closet. He is now dressed up like a hotdog. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" He tries again.

**CLIFFHANGER!! MWAHAHAHA!! Anyways, this is the first time I write about a REAL character death. So please no flames, especially for this chapter.**

**Will Kirby go on with all of the guilt on his shoulders? Is SSB and LoZ really gonna get cancelled permanently? Is King DDD ever going to realize Zelda's dead? Will anyone ever find out why Link has 2 versions of himself? These cliffhangers, and more in Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E. part 2!**

**ALSO: No, I'm not killing Zelda for real, if you know what I mean. If you do, don't spoil it for others.**

**PS: Yeah, Roy's only appearance in SSBB is a sticker.**


	3. Operation: REVENGE part 2

**YESH! New chapter for the series!**

**By the way, incase you are wondering why King DDD and Kirby are best friends, you can see signs of friendship in a few games, like Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland, Kirby 64, and SSBB. Plus, sometimes they can get along.**

**NOTE: There is a reason why I keep referencing other shows in this fanfiction. The other main genre is "Parody." But mainly, this fanfiction is a bit of all the genres (maybe except Western, and DEFINATLY no yaoi or yuri romance) but it's mostly Humor and Parody than anything else, so be prepared for anything.**

**WEEW!! This chapter is even longer than the last one!**

_**Smash Fortress**_

_**Episode 3: Operation R.E.V.E.N.G.E. (Part 2)**_

**R-Radical  
E-Event  
V-Violently  
E-Ends  
N-'N  
G-Giant  
E-Explosions**

Last time, on Smash Fortress

_Kirby stopped reading. He looked up to see Roy and Sonic giving him angry glares. However, Luigi and King DDD were more facinated by the "Gravy Inquirer" paper._

_"See? Your recklessness ended Zelda's life!" Sonic said, being serious. Roy, also acting serious (HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!) added "Getting paddled by Crazy Hand is one thing, but death is another."_

_For once in his life, Kirby was actually filled with guilt. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. Sonic shook his head. "Her funeral's today. I'm going to go get something decent." He shot Kirby one last glare as he left the room with Roy and Luigi. King DDD said "I'm keeping the newspaper. So, what did I miss?"_

**_MEANWHILE_**

_Ness, once again comes out of the closet. He is now dressed up like a hotdog. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" He tries again_

**Right now**

Kirby looked at King DDD. "Zelda's dead." King DDD suddenly made a face as though he swallowed a truckload of lemons. "AHH!!! THERE'S NO HEAD CHEFTRESS NOW!!" Kirby slapped him in his face and said "NO! Not that... It's my fault. I killed Zelda and there is nothing I can do to change it." He looked outside, were Roy, Sonic, and Luigi boarded a bus to go to town to buy funeral wear. "Yet they didn't tell the Daily Dax that _I _was the one who killed her."

King DDD inturrupted. "Uhh, you didn't kill her. Roy did-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" King DDD jumped back.

"It was all my fault. I convinced Roy to throw a ton of bombs at her during her match..." he sighed. "But they were loyal enough not to rad me out..." He regretfully left the room, expecting King DDD to abandon him too. But you know what they say about idiot friends, they are for life. King DDD followed Kirby to comfort him.

**Funeral... Party?**

Apparently, right after Zelda's funeral was Crazy Hand's "HUJE HOUZ PARTEH!!"

Kirby had found some clothing for any death occasion (I.E.: Tabuu). He got a black suit that had a yellow rose on it. King DDD, and his dimwitted self, changed into his brown costume (if you played SSBB you should know what I mean) and followed Kirby to the backyard.

**Meanwhile...**

Ness continued his not so epic quest to find his costume. He jumped out of the closet, only to look like Lucas. "CURSE YOU EDFAN765!!" He jumped back into the closet, where he cursed at the author (Epic 4th wall break)

**Back at the party**

Kirby looked around. There were quite a number of smashers. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Pikachu, Donkey and Diddy Kong, Samus, Lyn, Marth, Roy, Sonic, Ike, Meta Knight, Red, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and many others were there. Sonic and Roy quickly noticed Kirby and shot him another glare before looking away again.

"Wait a minute..." Kirby said to himself. "Where's Link?" Kirby pushed and shoved to find a place in between Pichu and Pikachu. Link was no where to be seen.

Kirby was feeling horrible at this point. His friends abandoned him (minus King DDD), an innocent princess died because of him, and two series were going to end. It was not Kirby's day.

He guiltily waited through the entire funeral. When it was 7 P.M. everyone had left to go inside the mansion to go to Crazy Hand's party. Well, he blackmailed everyone, but still.

Kirby sat in a lone chair as loud rock music played and people danced in a huge crowd. King DDD was doing "The Worm" with many applause. Kirby left, hoping to get some peace and quite. However, he bumped into a certain someone along the way.

It was Link.

Link sorrowly was dressed up in his old SSBM black costume. He didn't bother to look at Kirby, as he dragged his feet miserably away. Kirby couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the backyard and quickly found Zelda's grave. Sure that everyone would not be able to hear him, he shouted out "I'M SORRY!!!" to the sky. "I'M SORRY I HAD TO KILL YOU ZELDA!! I'M SORRY I WAS ALWAYS A KNUCKLEHEAD!! I'M SORRY THAT I DUMPED PEANUT BUTTER IN YOUR HAIR!! **I'M SORRY!!!**"

_I'm Sorry... I'm Sorry... I'm freakin' Sorry..._

Suddenly, Kirby woke up. "AHH!! Huh?"

He was in his bed. He looked around. everything was normal... King DDD was snoring on the couch. Roy and Sonic were playing SSBB on the Wii. Ness was _still_ trying to find his costume. But to his surprise, he saw Link grinning.

Kirby was bewildered. Had this whole thing been a dream? "Well looks like someone hasn't been feeling to good." Link chuckled. Kirby felt relieved. It _had _all been a dream. But, his happiness was shattered after Link explained more.

"I know _exactly _what you did. You were going to get back at Zelda. I know. She told me the whole mansion thing a few hours ago. You sent Roy to drop a ton of Bombs on Zelda as revenge." He laughed. "A little harsh, don't ya think? I saw the whole thing. You thought you finally had revenge. But I'll tell you what really happened..."

**Link's Story**

_"Woah!" Link said, watching how the bombs were directly going for Zelda. He thought fast. Within a few minutes, his girlfriend was going to become a crisp. He grabbed his bow & arrow and with expert marksman skills, he shot one of the bombs while Zelda was lying on the ground unconsious. 2 left. The bombs realized that someone was a bigger threat to them, so they headed to Link's direction._

_Luckily for Link, he was in a position BEHIND Sonic, so the bombs headed for Link, but had to bypass Sonic to get to him. Link took out two arrows, and with super accurancy, he shot both bombs as they passed by Sonic, who was blown off the stage._

_As soon as the Announcer said "GAME!", Zelda was back in the Smash Mansion, still unconsious. Link took Zelda and carried her to the infirmary. Dr. Mario was there, doing a check-up on Pikachu. "Come-a in!"_

_Link kicked the door open to get in, as both of his arms were being used to make sure that Zelda was still on his back. "She's knocked out, and severly wounded. Can you help her?" Link pleaded._

_Dr. Mario laughed. "Of course I am-a! I am-a doctor after all-a." He told Link to lay Zelda on one of the infirmary beds. Dr. Mario checked her pulse. "She's-a still alive... Don't worry Link, I'll have back in shape in 3 hours time."_

_Link smiled and gave his thanks to the doctor._

_Three hours passed, and Link came back to the infirmary. Dr. Mario must have already healed her like a half hour ago, because he's organizing a ton of medical files. "Damn... I told-a them NOT to take more than 12 of those a day..." He noticed Link. "Hello there Link. Zelda's all better now. I think she's a sleeping now. I don't think she'll mind you comin' in though. Anyways, follow me."_

_Link followed the pudgy doctor until he stopped at a door. He quietly opened the door and said "Princess-a Zelda, you have-a visitor." Zelda was already sitting up, without any of the soot from the explosions or bruises from the pumbling. "Nice job, doc" Link whispered to the doctor. "Okay, let me-a give you two some-a privacy. I'll be at the front desk if you need-a me." Dr. Mario left._

_"Are you all right?" Link asked. Zelda nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. That is one miracle of a doctor, I can tell you that much." Link chuckled. "I saw Kirby watching that whole 'bombing scene.'" he paused, and continued on. "Twenty bucks says he plotted the whole thing."_

_Zelda rolled her eyes. "I think he's going a bit insane. I mean he gets spanking from a left hand's paddle and I get a trip to the hospital? What's wrong with that picture?" She laughed a bit, and so did Link. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll get back to my room on my own."_

_Link smiled. "So I guess I better get going before that doctor comes in saying time's up. Later." He walked towards the door. Zelda's sweet voice said "One more thing." Link looked back. "Give Kirby a taste of his own medicine." She winked at Link as he nodded and left._

**End Link's Story**

"So anyways, Zelda's in her room, but I don't think she's _that _forgiving to let you off the hook. Which reminds me," Link sliced the support beams off Kirby's bunkbed, letting to top bunk squish his fragile pink body. "I guess my job's done. Later." Link left.

Ness jumped out of the closet, finally in his costume. He was in a red shirt, with an orange construction worker's hat and orange overalls. He work sunglasses and worker boots. "I'm here to... Did I miss **_two _**chapters in that closet?!"

Sonic paused the game. "Yeah."

Roy added "You were in there for a day." Ness gave up. "DAMN IT!! Now I have to find my regular clothes in there." He jumped back into the closet, continuing his quest.

After breaking free of the bed, Kirby sighed with great relief. He knew the whole death thing had been a dream. He could finally relax.

Lunch neared, as Kirby gleefully hopped down the stairs for lunch. He plopped in his chair. He noticed Zelda, quite a number of chairs away from him, glaring at him. Kirby felt as though he had a cold shoulder. That glare felt as cold as in his dream. He shrugged this off and ate lunch. But he could have sworn something was wrong...

**Later...**

Kirby walked through the hallways with an orange plastic pumpkin. He was preparing for Halloween already. He hummed a little tune as he walked in the empty corridors. He bumped into Zelda, who was not in a pleasant mood to see him.

Kirby felt as though he was as cold as being frozen solid, only being able to move. Zelda grabbed Kirby by his non-existing neck and said "You may have sent me to the hospital, but you'll be doing something worse when I'm threw with you." She threw Kirby down to the floor, giving him a nasty look as she left.

"What the hell have I done..." Kirby said to himself silently.

**Meanwhile...**

Ness jumped out of the closet, only to dress up like Van Halen. "OH SCREW YOU EDFAN765!!" He jumped back back into the closet, to find his normal wear.

**That night...**

Kirby fell into a deep sleep that night. The only noises were King DDD's snoring, which he had gotten used to, and Ness trying to find his clothes in the closet. He dreamt peacefully, to say the least

_Kirby frolicked across the field of flowers... wait, not flowers, lollipops. Kirby grabbed a particularly big one and started licking it furosiously. He continued to stroll happily as he came across an orange soda river._

_Kirby licked his lips and lapped up some of the river. He took out an empty mug and scooped some of the liquid in. "Yummy!" He said. He walked across the chocolate bridge, and found himself in his utopia, candyopolis. He got on a cart, being driven by large white mice, and started moving._

_He passed by shops and resturants like "Mario's Pizzaria and Pasta"(run by Mario and Luigi), "Evil King Baked goods" (Run by Ganondorf and Bowser), "Super Sonic's Sweets" (Run by Sonic), and more. He continued his ride, when he saw three people, Roy, King DDD, and Link eating, what appeared to be a giant cake. Of course, it wasn't even quarter eaten. "I love cake guys!" King DDD bellowed, as the three waved to Kirby, who waved back. His cart stopped and he jumped off, giving some cheese to the mice. He noticed a large spanking machine. It had a large Crazy Hand shapped machine that was constantly smacking the behinds of its victims. And the victims: Snake, Metaknight, and Lucario._

_"I'm glad to see you three are doing your time well." Kirby said. Snake, Meta Knight, and Lucario all said "Damn you Kirby!"_

_Kirby continued to frolick across "Bubble Gum Beach" until he heard a large thundering noise. He looked around to see nothing._

_The thundering noise happened again. "JUSTAA BOMB THIS, KNUCKLEHEAD!!" A shirl voice yelled. Kirby looked up to see a cloud supporting Zelda. She dropped millions of JUSTAA BOMBs everywhere, causing huge explosions everywhere. Zelda jumped off the cloud and landed safely. She grabbed Kirby by his non-existing neck and smashed him on the ground. She threw him into the air and jumped after him, smashing him into the ground with her foot._

_Zelda ran up to Kirby, who was now in a newly formed crater, and continuely punched him._

Kirby woke up with a fright. He looked around. No totally berserk Zelda in sight. He fell back asleep, but he had a slightly more, crazier dream...

_"He's dead." Roy announced. Many people gasped. "B-But when did he die?" Kirby asked, starting to tear up._

_Ness, said "Hmm... about 15 minutes ago when the party ended." Kirby, starting to cry a little bit said "But he just said 'Ye-haw.'"_

_"No... That was air escaping from the folds of his fat." Ness said._

_A memory of an even FATTER King DDD yelling out "Ye haw!", repeling Link and knocking out Peach was jogged into Kirby's mind._

_Suddenly sad music was playing._

_"Far well great King." Ness said, as a large ammount of people starting shoving King DDD into a coffin. "You were the greatest man who ever lived._

_"Well, let's get him out of here! He's starting to stink up the joint!"_

Kirby woke up again. He looked around. It was finally morning. "Did I just reference Futurama in my dream?"

**Later...**

The day pasted. Today, the entire cast had a day off from brawling. Kirby, King DDD (obviously), Sonic, Ness (because he is still in Kirby's closet), Roy and Link were all in Kirby's room.

Roy and Sonic were watching a battle on Wi-fi and betting who would win. Link was one of the participants, and King DDD was eating lots of toast. He yelped happily "I'm glad they fixed the toast shortage."

Kirby, however was sitting alone in his bed, looking as paranoid as a cat with rabies who just took a bath.

Roy and Sonic looked at Kirby. "Hey, want to play with us?"

Kirby looked up. "No... I can't..." He was trying to hide the fact that he developed a fear of Zelda in his dream.

Roy suddenly noticed that Link one. "OH YEAH!! HA! Pay up, hedgehog!"

Sonic muttered a curse word as he gave Roy 20 smash coins.

Link looked at Kirby. He walked up to Kirby and said "Anything wrong? You look horrible." He was paralized too much talk, so he got a paper and pen and wrote something on it and gave it to Link.

_Zelda's going to kill me._

Link looked at Kirby. "She's not going to kill you. I already got her payback yesterday by squishing you with a bed."

Kirby didn't trust him. He wrote something else on the paper.

_How do you know?_

Link quietly said "She already told me she's satisfied of you getting hit in the head with a bed." Kirby wrote some more on the paper.

_She could be lying to you! I met her in the hallways yesterday and she said she was going to kill me!!_

At this point Link was annoyed. "First of all, she's not lying. She wouldn't lie. And second, you are not going to die because of her."

Kirby was getting very csicotic at this point. He quickly wrote down:

_LYER LYER PANTS ON FIRAH!!_

Link was getting angry now. "Fine, have it your way!" He turned to everyone else. "Guys, we are making a little trip to Zelda's room." He grabbed Kirby by his arm, dragging him across the floor being followed by King DDD, Roy, and Sonic. However...

Ness popped out of the closet. He was _finally _in his normal attire. If he was, but he dressed up like Samus. "DAMN IT!!"

**Meanwhile, with Kirby.**

Kirby was desperatly trying to get away from Link. He was taking straight to his doom.

"NO NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! SHE'LL SWALLOW MY SOUAL!!!!" Kirby yelled.

Roy, getting annoyed, duct-taped Kirby's mouth shut.

Link knocked on Zelda's door. "You have a visitor here.

Zelda opened the door and the first thing she noticed was Kirby struggling to get away even more as soon as he looked at her.

"MFF!! MFF!!!! MF MFF!!!" Kirby was yelling, but the tape was too strong. He was now restrainded by Roy and King DDD.

Link shook his head and told Zelda "The puffball think's your going to kill him." Zelda replied "Where did he get that idea?"

"That's what I asked him."

"Honestly, that all pasted. Let's just get on with our lives."

"Okay, thank you for clearing that up."

Zelda closed the door and Link finally tore the duct tape off Kirby's mouth. In a reply, he heard a glass shattering "**OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"**

Link told Kirby "See? She's not going to kill you."

Kirby finally felt relieved for once. Link nodded and said. "Let's get back to our game."

Kirby was relieved. But he still felt that something wasn't right.

**Much later...**

Kirby finally gathered enough courage to go to Zelda that night and tell her plainly "I'm Sorry."

Kirby found Zelda in the empty lobby. She was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire in the fireplace.

"Here I go..." Kirby nervously thought. He walked up to Zelda, expecting her to attack him like in his dream. But she didn't. Kirby finally started the conversation. "About the bombs... I shouldn't have set them off on you..." He looked up to see Zelda raising a brow. "If this whole incident floating in our minds mean we can't be friends like before I dumped peanut butter in your hair... then..."

He took a pause to see that Zelda's gaze was now upon him. Kirby started stammering his words. "I... I..." He gave Zelda a hug as he said. "I'm sorry."

**Meanwhile...**

Ness FINALLY got his normal attire back as he jumped out of the closet. "FINALLY!!" He yelled. However, that yell woke up the sleeping DDD, Roy and Sonic in the room. Angered, they all attacked Ness.

**Next time, on Smash Fortress**

"The Smash Mansion is now on lock-down." An announcement said. Roy started freaking out. "So let me get this straight, we're stuck in a locked mansion, when a blood-thirsty killer is on the loose in THIS MANSION?!"

Sonic comforted him. "Hey, we have a firey swordsman, a blackhole, a magical princess, a blackhole with a hammer, a brainiac who can never find his attire, and a hedgehog who can run a thousand miles an hour. We can easily beat a gun weilding pyshco."

At that moment, the lights went out. As soon as it turned back on, Sonic was gone.

**Another day, another chapter for another series in another catagory. Anyways, that hug Kirby gave to Zelda is just a hug of friendship. So you romance lovers, just stick with the Zelink paring, cause that's going to be one of if not the only paring in this fiction.**

**I didn't really think that the first part would be that good, because the whole storyline kinda went off topic from humorous missions to a dramatic tragedy/drama inducing moment, so I say "Thanks" to all of those who gave the 1st part of "Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E." a good comment.**

**This is Edfan765, signing out.**


	4. Operation: SCARY

_**Today's genre is... Horror/Suspension/Mystery!!! Without the bloody mess!**_

_**Episode 4: Operation S.C.A.R.Y.**_

**_S-Super  
C-Crazy  
A-Accidents  
R-Reveal  
Y-Yuckiness_**

Well after Ness FINALLY found his right clothes, Halloween neared.

Roy, Ness, Sonic, King DDD, Link, and Kirby were all in King DDD and Kirby's room, deciding on what costumes they were going to wear.

"Uhh... King DDD, aren't you too old to go trick or treating?" Roy asked, seeing how King DDD was dressing up like a football player. Kirby and Ness however, didn't think that was too odd. "You can never be too old to go get candy!" Kirby said, excitedly.

"You've been on that Candy site again, haven't you?" Link asked casually. Kirby nodded happily. "Your lucky that Zelda forgave you, or else she probably wouldn't have agreed to take you guys." Sonic added.

At that moment, Zelda came through the door, with Link's smaller counterparts, Lucas, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Captain Falcon, for some odd reason. All of them were wearing costumes, except for C. Falcon, who only came along to flirt with Zelda.

"'You guy's ready?" Zelda asked.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Why is he here?" he pointed at C. Falcon.

"I don't know. He just came following me with the kids." She sighed. "And I believe King DDD's coming as well?"

King DDD nodded. Kirby chuckled "Hey, Halloween only comes once a year! And besides, Smashville is one of the best places to get tons of candy in Halloween!" Young Link interrupted. "But they give out candy on normal days." Kirby raised an eyebrow... If he had one. "And your point is?"

Zelda shook her head. "Let's just go. Pichu's gonna nag me more if we wait any longer." She pointed at Pichu, who was pulling her hair, whining.

Link looked back at Roy and Sonic, who were going as well, just to supervise. "I guess I'll go too. Can't let anything happen to those two." He looked at Young and Toon who talking about what kind of candy was good and what was gross with Pikachu and Pichu.

Zelda nodded as they all started to leave. Link quickly whispered to Roy "And I don't trust Captain Falcon either."

**_One Epic Trick or Treating Journey later..._**

"I'm telling you, that old lady's cat had rabies!"

"Yeah... her dog too..."

"And her bird..."

"And her goldfish..."

The kids were having a conversation about a few of the candy givers. Their pumpkins were loaded with sweets, Pichu was _already _on a sugar buzz, and Captain Falcon was in a wheelchair and horribly injured after trying to flirt with Zelda in front of Link. ("Go get your own girlfriend!")

The group of trick or treaters walked into the mansion. They started to seperate, until Master Hand suddenly pushed the children and Link outside, as they were left in the Main Entrance. "Stay right outside of the mansion tonight. I've gotten a message that there is someone in the mansion with what appeared to be a shotgun."

Roy, Kirby, King DDD, Sonic, Zelda, and Ness however, were in earshot. They quickly ran to the Main Entrance, however Master Hand had locked the door, for he did not think anyone else was inside.

"The Smash Mansion is now on lock-down." An announcement said. Roy started freaking out. "So let me get this straight, we're stuck in a locked mansion, when a blood-thirsty killer is on the loose in THIS MANSION?!"

Sonic comforted him. "Hey, we have a firey swordsman, a blackhole, a magical princess, a blackhole with a hammer, a brainiac who can never find his attire, and a hedgehog who can run a thousand miles an hour. We can easily beat a gun weilding pyshco."

At that moment, the lights went out. As soon as it turned back on, Sonic was gone.

A cold laughter filled the air. In pure panic, the group cuddled together.

**Outside...**

"Come on! They are still in there!" Link complained to Master Hand.

"No. It's much too dangerous, even for you. That man won't attack them as long as they stay together..." Master Hand replied.

Link gave him a glare as he ran to the other side of the mansion, breaking through the window.

**Back inside...**

"AHH!!!"

Again, in pure panic everyone started running around in circles and started hiding.

Roy hid inside a garbage can, Kirby and DDD in their room, Ness, in the closet, and Zelda in a bathroom.

**Main Objective: Defeat the mysterious killer**

**Main Objective 2: Rescue Sonic**

**Current Mission: Find clues to find out who the killer is.**

Ness popped out of the closet, only to show up in a Sonic costume. "Oh great! That's going to be this episode's running gag too!" He jumped back into the closet, to find his right attire.

**Meanwhile with Zelda...**

"Zelda?"

"Link?"

The light turned on. It turns out that Link had wandered into the same bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at once.

"Well, there's a phsyco killer on the loose and I ran in here to hide."

"I broke into the mansion because Master Hand wouldn't let me in and I wanted to kick the phsyco killer's butt."

Suddenly a loud "I AM VERY HEAVY!!" was heard from the hallways.

They imediatly left, to see, Spy (Kirby), Heavy (King DDD), Pyro (Roy), and Engineer (Ness) in fighting positions.

"How did you find your costume in only 2 tries when it took you two chapters last time?" Zelda asked. Engineer shrugged.

Heavy said "Sorry! No protection from the Smash Fortress unless you join us!"

Link whispered to Zelda "One of the main reasons I joined. I was being followed by some rabid fangirls, long story." Link spun around a few times (very fast, mind you) and as soon as he stopped, he was in his Sniper attire.

"So now what?" He asked.

Engineer broke the 4th wall again, saying "didn't you see the objective? We have to find clues leading to find out who the killer was, while trying to find Sonic at the same time."

Heavy had a rare idea. "Guys! I have a rare idea! We need a healer... so how about... the princess joins our group as a medic!"

"Heavy, that idea is so dumb. But, why not?" Pyro shrugged. "You in?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "No. I don't need any protection from _you_."

At that moment, the lights turned off and flickered back on... only without Engineer.

"You were saying?"

"Fine..." Zelda sighed. "I just know I made the wrong choice..." she thought.

"We'll get your suit ready in a few days. Luckily we are friends with a good tailor." Spy said.

"Whatever. Just don't make it too dumb." Zelda added.

"Okay guys, let's just get down to buisiness. We have to find this stalker dude, beat the living daylights out him, and rescue Engineer and Scout." Sniper concluded.

"Okay... I hope you guys have something useful." Zelda said...

Spy grinned. "Of course! Presenting... THE T.R.A.C.E.R.!" He held up a tiny nanochip, no bigger than King DDD's pea-sized brain.

**The TRACER is a unique tracking device. It can stick to anything or anyone like a sticky bomb and give out the position of what ever it is stuck to on a radar. In a last resort, it can also detonate to make quick work of enemy machines.**

**T-Tactical  
R-Recon  
A-Ace  
C-Combonation  
E-Emmiting  
R-Radar**

**Usefullness-3  
Powerfullness-3  
Sneakyness-5  
Awsomeness-2  
Tier Level-3**

Suprised, Zelda said "I'm impressed. I didn't think you would think of something like _this_."

Pyro laughed. "Ha! And that's only _one _of our inventions, including the "Justaa bomb", the "Fire Flighter", and a ton of others!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

King DDD, was desperatly trying to get their attentions. "GUYS!!!"

All of them jumped up. "Heavy you idiot!" However, they now saw why he yelled.

_Footprints..._

Ironically, the villains ALWAYS leave footprints behind.

The group followed the prints. Only to get to a dead end.

"Dang... I have an idea!" Spy said.

"We can attatch the Tracer to one of us and leave them as bait. Then we can track him down to the kidnapper!" Spy suggested. Everyone looked around to see who would be good enough to lure.

Not Roy... He's an outcast since Brawl... Not Kirby, he's too squishy... not King DDD he's way too stupid... No, Link's out of the question...

Everyone finally stopped and looked at Zelda.

"What?"

**17.23 seconds later...**

Zelda was strapped down onto the floor by ropes around her legs. Link walked up to her. "Sorry Zel. But just think of it as getting Sonic and Ness- OUCH!" Zelda had struck a slap in Link's face. She was obviously angry that she had to be the bait. Link walked away, grumbling in pain.

Suddenly, she disappeared.

"Got her on radar!" Pyro said, a PDA in his hand.

"She's in the 3rd floor corridor (cookie to those who find out what I parodied)!" Spy yelled. The remaining four ran to said floor.

**Meanwhile with Zelda...**

**QUICK NOTE: Sonic will be refered to as Sonic because he is not in his Scout attire.**

"HEY! Let go of me you sad, evil... err..." Zelda found herself, tied to a wall by thick ropes. She looked to her right. There was Sonic. To her left, Engineer (Ness). She started struggling and wiggling to get free. Sonic saw and said casually "Don't ware yourself out. I tried breaking free like two hours ago. Ness already gave up after the first few minutes."

She looked around. Basically an empty room with a boiling caldron and weapons all over the place. A hooded man walked up to her. In a deep voice it said "You smashers will pay for what you have done to me..." He spat on the floor and walked to the caldron.

"And I thought he was a rabid fanboy..." Zelda muttered.

At that moment, Pyro, Spy, Heavy, and Sniper had broken through one of the walls. "LET THEM GO... Mewtwo?!"

**Current Objective: Defeat Mewtwo**

The hooded man was indeed Mewtwo. He took off his attire and revealed himself. "NEVER!" He shot a deadly shadow bolt at them. The four dodged. Sniper cut the ropes binding Zelda, Roy sliced off Sonic's, and Spy used his new cutter knife to cut Engineer's. Now they regrouped.

"Time to take you down!" Spy said, taking his cutter blade and pointing it at Mewtwo.

He laughed a cold cruel chuckle. "You cannot defeat me... I am the superior being!" He launched a staggering amount of shadow bolts at them. They all dodged... Well, besides Engineer, who was too slow. He ran, err... levitated towards his direction. He clawed Ness, whom fell down.

He clawed some more and was about to do a deadly blow until he was inturrupted by a firebolt in his back from Zelda.

He looked at her with a menacing stare. He quickly sent a stunning light at Pyro and dashed up to Zelda, who met him with a Magic Foot to his face. He bounced back, and quickly shot a shadow ball at Sonic, who easily dodged.

Sonic ran up to Mewtwo, and started dealing out fast punches, all of which Mewtwo dodged. He grabbed Sonic using phsycic powers and threw him into Engineer. He followed with a few shadowbolts. Pyro was still dizzy, now starting to halucinate. "Why is the sky pink today...?"

Heavy waddled up to him and was about to trip on him like he did in other Kirby games. "RAH!!!" He was about to land on him, but Mewtwo quickly moved out of the way, letting Heavy smash into the ground. He started sliding until he bumped into the caldron.

It tipped over, melting the ground Heavy was under. "Uh oh. AH!!!" CRASH!! "I'm okay!"

Only Sniper, Spy and Zelda were left.

Sniper shot a few arrows, as Spy ran up to kick Mewtwo. Mewtwo's telepathic powers deflected the arrows into Spy's direction. Like in the game, the arrows disappeared as soon as they touched Spy, but still hurt him. Mewtwo floated to him, grabbed him, telepathically damaged him and threw him out of the window. (He had made the fatal mistake of forgetting that Kirby could fly...)

Sniper threw a boomerange, and Zelda powered it up by enchanting it with (literal) firepower. The Boomerange was heading for him. Mewtwo, again telepathically sent it back to Sniper.

Sniper ducked, but failed to remember one thing: What come around goes around. Especially with boomeranges. The firey weapon hit Sniper in the back of the head, knocking him over. Mewtwo only had one last foe. He floated to Zelda and grabbed her (telepathically, must I remind you?) and slammed her into the ground, clawing her.

Zelda freed herself and launched a light arrow at him. Why don't they learn? Mewtwo reflected it, sending right back into Zelda, piercing her body with intense pain. She yelled out a scream.

Sniper saw it all. He got up, red as a ripe beet and started slashing mercelessly at Mewtwo. He was unprepared, so Mewtwo was finally being hit. "ARGH!!" Mewtwo grabbed Link again. "Any last words, you fool?"

Sniper looked at Mewtwo. It felt like he was being choked. "All I have to say is... We have company!"

Master Hand floated through the same window Spy had been thrown out of. "MEWTWO!? It was_ you _all along?!"

"DAMMIT!" Mewtwo yelled, letting Sniper free from his grasp.

**Mission Complete!**

"But why?" Master Hand asked. Mewtwo spat on the ground.

"Because you were the one who ruined my life!" He replied. "You took me out of Brawl, and replaced me with a _dog_!I should have come back! Even the players have said so! But NO! You had to keep me from ever brawling! I thought that by getting rid of a few newcomers and veterans, you would be convinced that this place is not safe, and shut down the Super Smash Series!"

Sniper inturrupted. "Umm, but Roy was replaced by Ike, and he's not complaining, even if people are saying he's better than Ike. Same and Young Link too. Dr. Mario and Pichu were taken out, but they aren't mad at all. This is a luxurious resort, and you are trying to destroy us all? What is up with- ACK!!"

Mewtwo had taked one of the hammers on the wall and threw it at Sniper's head, knocking him out. "I SHALL BE BACK!" He yelled, disappearing.

Sonic and Engineer woke up. King DDD floated back up through the window along with Spy. Sniper smacked Pyro in the head so he would wake up out of his confused state.

Sniper looked at Zelda. She was starting to wake up. Sniper walked up to her and helped her up.

"Looks like we have a 'mortal enemy' now." Sniper said, taking off his mask. Spy shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. Whatever we face, from demented Smashers to rabid fans, we will thrive!"

"That's something I would expect from Marth." Roy inturrupted his heroic chant.

"... I know."

**Next time, on Smash Fortress**

**Master Hand was enraged now. "THAT'S IT! NEW MANSION RULE: NO CANDY!!"**

**Later...**

**"Attention, attention..." Spy attempted to quiet the crowd of angry kids. Pichu finally got up and yelled out in a demonic tone "SHUT UP OR ELES YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!"**

**Everyone went dead silent at once. "Now then... I NEED CANDAY!!"**

**"No need to worry. The Smash Fortress will get the candy back!" Kirby said.**

**"Why did I let you drag me into this?" Medic asked.**

**"Because of your vow." Heavy said.**

**DAHH!!! Oh, sorry. Anyways, Yep! This was the Halloween special! GO HALLOWEEN!**

**So anyways, yeah, Mewtwo is going to be one of the main villains of the series.**

**This marks the historic event: Zelda joins the Smash Fortress as Medic!**

**So right now this is the roster:**

**Spies: Kirby**

**Heavies: King DDD**

**Medics: Zelda**

**Snipers: Link**

**Scientists: Ness**

**Pyros: Roy**

**Scouts: Sonic**

**Soilders: No one**

**No, I will not be taking reviews asking me to make people into what class. I already have that planned.**

**So now... have a happy HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!! *vampire bats start flying around madly***


	5. Operation: CANDY

**HOLY CRAP! HAVE I REALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE IN THAT LONG?!?!**

**Unfortunately, I had this ready a few weeks ago. However, after getting a nasty virus, this document (along with many other of my spiffy programs and documents) were erased. So sorry for the HUGE delay. And I kinda rushed this, since I just get really upset when I have to reset something all over, and this chapter is going to be a lot shorter than the others. Sorry!**

**It's Smash Fortress! Now then, We are going to feature another parody. HOWEVER, this one is REALLY REALLY REALLY hard to find out. No, it's not parodying Spongebob (Spongebob parodied what the joke **_**really **_**was) So read and review! (You must be really smart or obsessed with 1970s movies if you discovered what the joke was! Or cheating with Wikipedia!)**

**Also, another thing. I forgot in the fanfiction, that Luigi was going to be a demoman, and was going to have a role in the fiction (he had a small one in Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E. pt 1), and that Pichu was also another Scout. They will be making their roles in the next episode.**

**Episode 5:**

**Operation: C.A.N.D.Y.**

**C: Confidential  
A: Arguing  
N: Nearly  
D: Destroys  
Y: Yumminess**

Only days after Halloween, the young smashers were on sugar buzzes. The children (in a large group, mind you) charged through the hallways, running up walls (literally) and knocking things over.

"CANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!!!" Pichu screamed, who was easily the most hyper out of all of the smashers, starting to foam white chocolate from his mouth.

"ZUGAR!!!" yelled Kirby, running across the ceiling, with Link's hat. The original Link was following the huge flock.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT, YOU PINK LUMP!" He demanded. Jigglypuff, laughed (however it does that), as it threw one of Toon Link's bombs at Link.

"Ah crud-" BOOM!

The group continued running, leaving a soot-covered Link on the ground. Zelda was about to take a step out of her door when she noticed the munchkins running past her and running across walls. She also noticed a seemingly-dead Link on the ground. As soon as they passed, Zelda immediately closed the door.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken them Trick or Treating."

Master Hand was taking a stroll (or whatever you call floating around), when he was knocked to the ground by Pichu.

Than Pikachu

Then Kirby

Then Ness

Then Lucas

Then Jigglypuff

Then Young Link

Then Toon Link

So the pile of young smashers practically buried Master Hand. Suddenly, Master Hand pushed them all off. Master Hand was enraged now. "THAT'S IT! NEW MANSION RULE: NO CANDY!!"

Then King Dedede

"OW!"

**Lots of whining and crying later**

All of the kids are seen inside Link's room. Kirby was trying to get their attention. "Attention. Attention."

Pichu suddenly stood up. "**SHUT UP OR ELSE YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!**" Everyone went dead silent at once. "Now then… I NEED CANDAY!!"

Everyone went back to commotion. "No need to worry." Kirby said. "The Smash Fortress will get the candy back!" He pulled King DDD, Sonic, and Roy out of the drawer (somehow).

"How do you except to get it back?" Lucas asked. Kirby snickered. "Isn't obvious? We simply steal the candy back!"

"We will?" Roy asked. "Oh wait, we will!" He noticed Young and Toon Links about to sheath their swords threateningly.

Suddenly, the _real _Link burst through the door. "What are you all doing here?!"

**Later again…**

"We are nearly done with your uniform!" Spy announced. Zelda sighed. "If it sucks, you are in for it."

"I beg to differ." Spy said proudly.

Engineer was actually in his costume (HOLY CRAP!!) and Pyro was asking him something. "How the _hell _did you get into your costume in the FIRST TIME?!" Engineer shrugged and faced the blueprints, adding more components in it.

Sniper came in with Zelda's SF costume. It was a beige silk dress with a white Tee under it that reveals itself a bit under the neck area. It also had gloves, similar to Peach's only red, and had red earrings with a red speck on the chest area. "Luckily for us I met a tailor in one of my older games."

"Why is there a speck of ketchup on it?" Zelda asked. Sniper chuckled a bit in embarrassment. "Well, King Dedede was eating a sandwich and-"

"You expect us to believe that?" Pyro asked, joining in the conversation.

"Well, yeah." Sniper replied. At that moment, Heavy came in eating a spinach-yak meat sandwich with lots of ketchup. "Hi guys! I'm here in the middle of this convenient argument to tell you all that it was I who dripped the clearly seen ketchup stain on Zelda's new outfit!"

Sniper snickered "Told ya so!"

Zelda sighed. "I _have _to do this?"

"Yes." Everyone else said at once.

Sniper quickly whispered "Keep something over that stain."

Zelda grabbed her uniform and entered the empty bathroom to change.

Spy took out some blueprints. "We all know the plan right? Let's go over it one more time. He opened it, only to receive many shocks and "OMGs" from his peers. "What?" He noticed what he _really _ended up showing.

Several pictures of Roy, Link, Marth, and Ike being eaten by Dragons.

Spy blushed as he took those blueprints and got some new ones. "Here's the real one!"

Unfortunately, it was a picture of Peach in a bikini.

"MY EYES!!" Many of the Smashers screamed. Luckily for them, C. Falcon was not in the room, or else he would have been staring at the picture like a pervert.

Spy changed it again.

Several pictures of Ronald McDonald (Engineer: AHH!! CLOWNS!!)

And again…

A picture of Zelda and Link making out (Sniper: Where did you get that?!)

And again…

A picture of a cat picking its nose.

This went on for some time until he finally got the real blueprints out.

**LATER…**

Scout ran right past Master Hand taunting him. "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!!"

Master Hand, angered, followed him, leaving his office unattended.

Pyro and Sniper entered the door. Pyro tried to open the door, but failed. Sniper pushed him out of the way and tried opening the door.

"Come on! It won't budge!" Sniper said impatiently. Suddenly, King DDD (with his improved hammer from Kirby Super Star Ultra) came bashing in. "RAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" He smacked into the door, not bashing through it all, but instead bouncing back instead. "Ow!"

Medic came in and sighed. "Let me do it." She took out a key and unlocked the door. "Easy."

Heavy, Sniper, Pyro, and Medic entered the rule, before being greeted by Spy and Engineer, with Crazy on the floor, sleeping with and afro on his index finger and a blue teddy bear next to him. "Long story." Engineer said.

"Okay, all we have to do," Spy said. "Is to break into the safe." Spy, Medic, Sniper, and Pyro grabbed Heavy and used him like a battering ram into a large golden safe connected to the wall. The safe cracked twice, but the third crack made Heavy fall apart.

"Oh god." Pyro said, kicking the door open. Medic put Heavy back together as the rest of the group entered. Scout quickly ran in and looked the door from before. "Master Hand's all taken care of." He announced.

Inside the safe was a bunch of lasers

"Alright, now you will go in, and deactivate the lasers!" Spy said. Scout hesitated for a moment before willingly dashing through all of the lasers. Fortunately for him, the miniguns were too slow. ("You're too slow!") He deactivated the miniguns by smashing the computer linked to them. "Too easy!"

The rest continued on. "That's it?" Heavy asked out loud. All that was left was another mere safe on the wall. Engineer smiled. "I defiantly got this!"

"So what do we use? A code breaker, some kind of metal melter or something?" Sniper asked. Engineer chuckled.

"I think I have something a little more sophisticated than that…"

**4 seconds later**

"Dynamite?" Everyone said at once. The entire safe was covered in explosives. Everyone hid behind a huge wall made entirely out of sandbags (Yes, the actual sandbag in SSBM and SSBB). Engineer also had his arms read on a pump that would set it off.

"Okay, so I don't. **FIRE IN DA HOLE!!**" He pressed on the pump, and a huge explosion went off with smoke everywhere. Ironically, it didn't make a dent in the safe's front. But it obliterated the walls next to it, still allowing the team to get in. "See? What did I tell ya?"

The safe was FILLED to the brim with candy. "He really confiscated that much?" Pyro asked. Sniper and Spy nodded. "Mostly during the first and third games."

Spy snickered, as he whistled. Getting the signal, Heavy's "new and improved Dedede hammer" started to open up like he was about to use his missile attack. However, instead it sucked a majority of the candy inside. The rest decided to carry as much as they could. They were about to leave until…

"HA! Caught you all red handed!" Master Hand yelled, right behind them the whole time.

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Oh, wait. This can't be a cliffhanger because we didn't finish the fiction yet. Oops! Sorry guys, continue reading.**

Everyone dropped their load.

"DON'T GET THE EVIL OUT AGAIN!! I CANNOT BARE THE PAIN!!" Heavy pleaded.

"Actually… I know a better punishment…"

**A small amount of time later…**

The entire team is seen in the safe, eating candy while relaxing on (you guessed it) the entire candy mountain.

"I love butterscotch!" Engineer said, eating several butterscotch kisses. "I can't believe he let us off the hook!"

"Chocolate!" Heavy yelled for no reason. He shoved a huge amount of chocolate bars into his mouth.

"Don't you guys think we should take a break from the sugar?" Medic asked. Obviously, no one really paid her any mind (apparently, she and Link are the only people on the team who actually have maturity. Go figure).

"Chocolate…!" Heavy chanted again. Spy didn't care about any of the wrappers. He just violently sucked it all in along with the tasty treat inside. Medic facepalmed. "These guys are animals."

"Tell me about it." Sniper replied. The two just watched everyone else eat massive amounts of sugar. Eventually, Spy choked on a piece of candy, and spat out the wrapper.

Medic (making full use of gloves) picked up the wrapper and looked at the ingredients. Her eyes suddenly became as huge as dinner plates. She passed it to Sniper, who also was in shock. They dug through the candy and tried finding different ingredients. They were all the same.

"Guys," Medic prompted. Everyone continued to eat without paying any mind.

"CHOCOLATE!!" You-know-who yelled for the third time.

"Guys." Medic said it louder. Still no response.

Sniper smirked. "Let me." He grabbed Heavy, and kicked him in his shin. Now the thing about King Dedede. When you kick him in his shin like that, he makes a loud sound like "SHISHBOND!!!!!" (This was based off a glitch on Kirby Super Star (not Ultra). If you KOed King Dedede with the Mike ability, he makes that SHISHBOND noise.)

At that moment, everyone stopped eating. Infact, a skittle Pyro threw in the air to catch in his mouth was in a freeze animation. "Take a good look at the ingredients!" Sniper ordered. Everyone reluctantly did so. They saw the PURE HORROR OF CANDY…

**Ingredients:**

**100% Pure Unsaturated Human****, (Really hard parody here) Sugar, Dextrose (all that other stuff that basically mean sugar)**

"AHH!!!!!" Many yells and screams erupted as they started throwing up. The Skittle that Pyro threw landed in his mouth and he choked on it, fainting. Actually, Spy could have lived with it, considering that he ate anything. But he claimed that "Human and Glucose together are bad for your digestive track."

"WE GOT TO WARN EVERYONE!" Scout yelled, coughing up a licorice stick. In order to show proof, they took several candies with them and dashed right out without any regret on leaving hundreds of pounds of candy behind.

Master Hand appeared. He snickered, as he held up a piece of candy. He tore the candy wrapper off and ate it (however he did that, the world will never know.) He threw the wrapper onto the ground.

Closer looks on the wrapper reveal that the "100% Pure Unsaturated Human" was actually a separate label as it peeled off!

**I personally think this was the biggest non-cliffhanger surprise I have ever done on a fiction. So yeah, MWAHAHA! The cast shall never eat candy again! Minus Crazy and Master Hands that is.**

**So, unfortunately, I apologize, as this chapter is pretty short, but I did put a few good gags in it (Peach in a bikini… I was laughing when I put that part in)**

**So, next time, on Smash Fortress…**

"**Look! It is so retarted! It wants me!" Heavy said, pointing at the evil doll.**

"**Show me where the money is and I won't have to hurt you!" The Weegee doll said.**

"**And I thought our life was insane enough as it is." Scout said.**

**Also, as I stated above, Pichu is meant to be another Scout as well as the first one. So, I will be adding an extra word at the end to signify on what character it is (in Pichu's case, it's Hyper Scout)**

**So, bye bye folks! And that's all!**


End file.
